


Its Been A Long Night

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Kagami Is Still In High School, First Meetings, Kuroki Is In His Twenties, M/M, Mentions Use Of Alcohol, Older!Kuroko, Teen!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kuroko is in collage and Kagami is still a high school student, but they meet after Kuroko pukes on Kagami's gakuran now their both stuck sitting together at laundry mat at 10'o clock at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Been A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that I still suck at tags, but at the same time I think I'm getting better as to what I need to tag.  
> First Kagami/Kuroko fic on here! So I decided to not have these two meet in the usual way, but with Kuroko puking on Kagami's gakuran. I thought it was a good idea so I just sort of rolled with it.

Everything was a blur. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, the flickering fluorescent lights making them to feel irritated. The pain radiating from the back of his head caused him to groan. It felt as if a marching band had just walked all over his body and that they were using his head as a drum.   
  
He felt sick. His mouth tasted of cheap beer and bile. Kuroko fought down the urge to puke once again. Upon raising up Kuroko felt a small chill settling on his skin, a shiver slowly crawling across his entire body and leaving in its wake a trail of goosebumps. He ran his clammy feeling hands over his skin, which caused a shiver to run down his spine.   
  


Kuroko could feel his sweater clinging to his flesh in all of the wrong ways due to sweating while he was asleep. Running his hands through his hair Kuroko regretted drinking more alcohol than he could handle.   
  
Looking at his surroundings Kuroko noticed that he was in a laundry mat. A bored looking cashier sat behind the counter, flipping through a magazine and mindlessly chewing some gum. How did he get here was Kuroko’s only question.   
  
“Ah. You’re awake now. Feeling any better?”  The question was directed at him, causing Kuroko to jump to see where the voice had come from. A teenager with short two-toned red and black hair, standing about 6 foot 5 inches, fell into view. The teen wore only half of his school uniform and carried a bag from the fast food restaurant Maji Burger.   
  
Being the only person in the laundry mat other than Kuroko himself and the cashier, the teenage boy was the only person who could have asked that.   
  
“Yes. I’m awake.” Kuroko replied, trying to hide how sick he felt from the aftereffects of alcohol. The boy yawned before making his way towards Kuroko, then plopped down in the chair next to him.   
  
Rummaging around in the Maji Burger bag the teenager pulled a water bottle out of the bag and held it out towards Kuroko. Blinking, and a tad bit confused, Kuroko accepted the water, feeling parched at the sight of the offered water bottle.   
  
“Thank you…” Kuroko trailed off, focusing on twisting off the water bottle lid so he could have the crystal clear liquid flow down his throat. The teenager hummed a minorly interested reply before unwrapping a hamburger, the smell of which caused Kuroko’s stomach to flop around, making him feel sick.   
  
Taking a quick swig of the water, enjoying the cool refreshing taste and pleased with most of the bile and beer taste being washed away, he mumbled. “Please move a seat or so away from me. Just the smell of that is making me sick.”   
  
“Yeah. The smell of anything after drinking more than I could handle would make me sick as well.” The teen replied, taking a bite of the hamburger before he continued, “Underaged drinking is against the law, you know.”   
  
Kuroko shot the teen a glare. “It would be against the law for me if I were underaged. I’ll have you know that I’m twenty-two years old.”   
  
“I’m eighteen and even I know that with you puking on my gakuran it means that you had too much to drink. Mr. Twenty-Two year old.”   
  
Kuroko felt a mixture of embarrassment (for puking on the teens gakuran) and anger for the teen showing him no respect. A high pitch noise filled the laundry mat causing Kuroko to remember the marching band currently tromping through his brain.   
  
Throwing one of the wrappers away the teen pulled out another water bottle, holding it out towards Kuroko once more.   
  
“Here. Drinking leads to dehydration, so bust into this after finishing that one.” The teen stood up before walking towards a dryer, opening the door and pulling out a gakuran that, Kuroko assumed, was his. The teen pulled out another jacket, along with the gakuran, and held it out.   
  
“My jacket?” Kuroko mumbled. Reaching out to slide his arms back through the sleeves the teen replied, “Yeah. When you puked on me sadly you sort of hugged me, mumbling apologizes before passing out.”   
  
Kuroko felt his face all the way to the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. He couldn’t remember what happened after leaving his friend’s apartment nor to how he ended up here, but now Kuroko wished that the teen had just let that knowledge remain unspoken.   
  
Kuroko watched the teen put on his gakuran before he started walking towards the door. Yawning the teen turned around to speak to Kuroko again before leaving.   
  
“Be sure to drink responsibly in the future now, Mr. Twenty-Two year old. Because next time I suggest that you call a friend or something as opposed to puking on a stranger and then trying to hug them.” A lopsided smile appeared on the teens face. “It’s been a long night so get home safely.”   
  
Feeling slightly irked with the teens manner of speaking Kuroko watched the teen leave the laundromat and take a right upon exiting. Pulling out his phone Kuroko noticed that he had a few missed calls and text messages. Most were from Momoi and Kise with one of each from Aomine.   
  
Kuroko replied to their text messages that he was alright and currently walking home. It wasn’t until he reached home that Kuroko finally realize that he did not catch the teenager’s name. Did he tell him... or had he not?   
  
Shaking his head Kuroko took a shower, changed his clothes and curled up into his bed with Nigou at his feet. Scratching Nigou behind the ear Kuroko mumbled, “It’s been a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it! I may or may not write more of these two interacting in this au.  
> Also I apologize if I described how to handle the after affects/what do do after consuming alcohol-- I drink very little of the stuff myself, but when I do drink it I usually have a glass or so of water depending on how much I decided to drink.


End file.
